camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaron Schreave
|name= Jaron Schreave |title= Son of Lightning |location=Camp Half-Blood |affiliation=Camp Half-Blood, Zeus' Cabin |status=Alive |relationship=Single |born= August 1, 1999 |age= 18 |species=Demigod |nationality= Welsh-American |sexuality= Straight |accent= Slight British |inspiration= my dog |interests= Someone of secret..... |active rp=WIP |created=March 2015 |updated=March 2015 |plans= Dunno..... |month powers=3/6/9 Month |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= *All Month Powers unlocked |pet= None |bedroom=WIP |quote2="Don't leave home without your sword." |file2=cole 4.jpg |file size2=155x0px |possessions= |likes= Sword fights, riding on airbourne vehicles, campfires |dislikes= Cheese, cats, too-shiny things, clowns |colour= Blue |music= Alternative rock/metal |food= Welsh rarebit |animal= Eagle |book= Not really into books |quote3= "You are stronger than you think." |drink= Water |song= Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day |movie= Any action movie |sport= Basketball |other= Any other food except cheese |skills= Swordplay and Sports |weapon= Celestial bronze sword with a blade that can shrink in its hilt A bronze ring that kept him away from monsters, enchanted by Zeus |strength= Defense |weakness= coffee |led=0 |been=0 |model= Cole Shoemaker |gender= Male |eye= Hazel brown |hair= Dark Brown |height= 6'2 |weight= 175 lbs |ethnicity= Welsh |hand= Left |shoe= 8 (American) |blood= AB |voice= Not so good |marks= A scar from burning himself when playing with fire |body= Athletic |more images= Cole 2.jpg cole 3.jpg cole 4.jpg cole 5.jpg cole 6.jpg |one= Stupid |best= Eyes |worst= Hands |change= Doesn't want change |mental=Satisfactory |disorders= None |medical= None |father= Zeus |mother= Erin Schreave |creator= N/A |half= Zeus' Cabin |full= None |other relatives= Cecily Dean (aunt) |home= Gwynedd, Wales |earliest= Burning his finger in fire |school= Some school out there... |kiss= N/A |sex= N/A |love= N/A |other firsts= |nicknames= Just Jaron |native= Welsh |languages= British English, Welsh |flaw= Doesn't think about his move for some times |fears= Coulrophobia |hobbies= Staying by campfire, playing with his sword |motto= "I always dare to win." |won't= Eat cheese |admires= His mother |influenced= His mother |compass= Wit |past person= Himself |current person= Still himself |crisis= Fine |problems= Fine (though panicking on the insides) |change= Nothing much... |alignment= Neutral |dream= Doesn't know..... |current= Lousy camper |quote4= "Have nuts and be nuts..." |file3=cole 6.jpg |file size3=155x0px |vice= Grinning when visiting campfire. |bad= No such emotion on face. |sleep= Sleeps on back. |quirk= Giving a ghost of a smile. |attitude= Sarcastic, rude, a bit nice |talents= Sword fighting, dagger throwing, sports |social= Asking about things that happen |relationships= Erin Schreave She is a retired soldier and pilot of the British Royal Air Force. Being a mother of demigod, she did her best to ensure the safety of her child, then living with her sister, Cecily, in New York. Though doesn't show much feelings, Jaron sure does misses her, once thinking of being a great soldier like her. Zeus The god of lightning and sky and Jaron's father. He made sure of his son's safety by giving him, through Erin, an enchanted ring. Though has lots of other kids and lots of duties in Olympus, he still does care for his mortal kids. Jaron thinks he's cool, but not all the time. Cecily Dean She is Erin's sister and Jaron's caring aunt. From the United Kingdom the moved into her house, which is practically near Camp. Jaron sees her as a second mom, and always thinks of sneaking out the camp to visit. |ease= By a campfire. |priority= Be yourself. |past= Not winning in a sports contest |accomplishment= Getting to Camp. |secret= None |known= No, because there is none. |tragedy= Leaving his mom. |wish= To get a girlfriend |cheated= No |relates= Fine |strangers= Fine |lover= N/A |friends= Fine |familyp= Not-so-social |first impression= Rude |like most= Being by the campfire |like least= Cheese }} Category:Summer June Category:Male Category:Cole Shoemaker Category:Brown Hair Category:Children of Zeus Category:Jaron Category:Schreave Category:5'10 Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Welsh Category:Brown Eyes Category:Healthy Category:3 Month Power Category:Born in 2000 Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Born in August